The Blowing
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: What would happen if years later the video the gang made of the Blowing came true? How will they survive if it's even possible?


**Ali: This is my new story for iCarliy, The Blowing. This story was inspired by phantomphan2000.  
><strong>

** Carly: And who was phantomphan2000 inspired by?**

**Ali: *groans* The tv show iCarly. Okay I get your point. I own nothing!**

**Carly: Enjoy.**

**Ali:*growls* Enjoy.*glares at Carly as screen goes black***

* * *

><p><em>Sam's Pov:<br>_

She laid on the couch with a plate of bacon on her stomach. She picked one up and bite into it. The juicy taste spread throughout her mouth as she watched the new episode of Girly Cow. Suddenly a bang came from upstairs. She looked only at the Tv, knowing that she would find out what happened in about 2.5 seconds.

"How could you?"

This peaked her interest and she looked up to see Fredward and Carly storming downstairs. Carly was angry and Fredward's was angered and desperate. Sam lifted up with her plate and stood there to gather as much information as she could before intervening.

"You... you!" Carly started. Sam leaned forward, expecting to hear her first curse word. "Hobknocker!"

Sam's mind immediately went to what she knew hobknocker meant. She shivered and went back into the conversation before she pictured it. **(For those of the OLDER readers, if you want to know what I THINK it is, then PM me and I'll respond asap)**

"I'm a hobknocker? It's not my fault _she _kissed _me_ Carly."

Sam felt her mouth go into an o shape and she realized what was happening before her. Carly and Fredweird were breaking up. She turned and went back to watching Girly Cow. When the episode was almost over the door was slammed and she looked up to wee Fredweird standing there almost in tears. Her heart broke and she propped herself onto her elbows.

"What's the matter?"

He gave her an astonished look. Even though they'd broken up months ago **(Yes, I'm doing it like that****)** she never stopped caring, no matter how much she acted like she didn't. She had gotten jealous of Carly and Freddie but eventually got over it, so that's how it came to that day.

"Stephanie kissed me! Carly walked in and... Oh Sam. What am I gonna do?"

She thought and couldn't find any solution. "Let's check iCarly. How about that?"

He shook his head and did it anyway. Sam leaned close to him and looked at the websites inbox. She lifted an eyebrow and pointed to it. Fredward clicked it and Fleck and Dave left them a video message. When he clicked it, she didn't expect to see them to be hyperventilating. Especially Dave.

"Dudes," Dave gasped. "Remember that video we made?"

She rolled her eyes. How could they forget? Fleck stepped forward. "That's coming true. We just did some research on it and it happens every time something goes wrong with nature."

Dave pushed his face against the camera. "You've got to see. Click the link at the bottom!"

Sam and Freddie shared a look and clicked it. She read it and felt her heart race. It was true. It said so right in front of them.

_The Blowing is the stripping of earth's unnatural causes of "sickness". The humans hurt the earth and the earth must heal itself. The human race supposedly learns a lesson then goes back to their old habits. Though many ask when will The Blowing wipe the human race completely off the face of the earth?_

Sam stood there with Freddie, her hand clutching his with anxiety. That last question was what hit home. How could she know if this time the entire human race would be completely wiped from the earth? Who knew. She looked at Freddie and he seemed to share her same fears.

"This might be it," Freddie whispered.

Sam moved forward and hugged him. She wanted to cry but she couldn't, she wanted to yell out how unfair it was but she couldn't because she knew it wasn't true. She pulled out her phone and text her friend who was out at the current moment.

**_The Blowing. Look it up and find it. It's coming true Carly!_**

****She went to the couch and sat down thinking of all the thins she'd never get to do ever again. She'd never go to the Groovy Smoothie and see Tido, never eat bacon again, never run from the police and yell at her mother, never watch Girly Cow, never raid Carly's fridge. But the things that struck home were the one's that got tears to her eyes. She'd never see Spencer do funny and crazy stuff or walk in and see him make a sculpture. She'd never do iCarly with Carly and Freddie, and worst of all she'd never get the chance to even tell Freddie how she really felt, never marry him and have a bunch of kids.

She felt Freddie's arms wrap around her. She curled into him and cried even more. He shushed her and stroked her hair, soothing her only just a bit.

"It's gonna be okay Sam... Everything's gonna be okay."

She knew they were meant to make her feel better and they did somewhat but at the same time it made her feel worse because she knew it wouldn't be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: What you think?<strong>

**Carly: I thought it was pretty good.**

**Ali: Thanks. Now...**

**Carly: Review!  
><strong>


End file.
